


Deepest Desires

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds a mirror that gives him a look at his deepest desires. Written for challenge #19 at fictionland during Harry Potter Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deepest Desires

**Author's Note:**

> **Deepest Desires**   
> **by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)**   
> **Stargate SG-1**   
> **Jack/Sam**   
> **  
> 499 words**   
> **rating: PG  
>  WARNINGS: **

"Hey Daniel, I think you're gonna wanna see this..." Jack calls. He's not sure Daniel's heard him over the whooshing and crunching of numerous machines cluttering the warehouse they gated into.

Jack wanders around the small room—a cache of artifacts that will most likely make Daniel wet himself—his finger dragging through the dust on the shelves. He stops in the corner, his eye catching on some carved boxes. He reaches out to touch one only to be zapped by some unseen source. Sucking on his fingers, he frowns at the box.

Across the aisle something else catches his eye. This time he's more cautious, using the butt of his rifle to test before touching. When no sparks fly he yanks the dusty cloth from a large object. He finds himself staring back at... himself.

"Huh," he mutters.

The mirror isn't anything spectacular. Just big. He eyes it suspiciously. He's about to move on when his reflection changes. Or more precisely—it doesn't change. Jack moves but his mirror-image stays still.

"Now that's odd," he mumbles, waving an arm that isn't reflected back. He's about to call for Daniel when another figure appears in the frame. Jack stumbles back in surprise. There's Carter standing next to his reflection. The other Jack wraps his arms around her, giving her a lazy half-grin. He's rewarded with a brilliant smile and her arms snaking around his neck.

Jack swallows hard. His shallow breathing is loud in his ears. In the mirror the reflected Carter slides off his jacket and begins to work at his shirt. The bizarreness of the situation makes his head spin but he can't seem to tear his eyes from them.

Jack very clearly sees Carter mouth, "I love you," and his heart stops. He can't move—can't breathe—as he watches his reflection sweep the woman into his arms and nuzzle her neck. How many times has he wanted to do that very thing?

His mind is still whirling when he hears a muffled call behind him. He quickly tosses the sheet over the mirror and tries to calm his racing heart as Carter—the real one—enters the room. She glances around with a look of awe that nearly melts Jack's reserves.

"Wow, this is amazing."

"We should get Daniel to come catalog this stuff so we can get out of here." He pushes past her before she can hear the pounding of his hear that he's sure is loud enough for the whole planet to hear. In the less stuffy air of the main warehouse he takes a few deep breaths.

He has no idea what he just saw and could never explain it to anyone if he tried. He's still trying to calm himself down when he hears Daniel yell from inside the room. "Jack! You have to see this. This mirror... I think it's the Mirror of Erised. It's said that it will show the viewer their deepest, most hidden desires."


End file.
